Bring Back The Sun
by Night-chan I'm a Bunny
Summary: Sara returns to the Labyrinth and unknowingly changes it.
1. Default Chapter

Hello all you lovely people you. This is my first try at a Labyrinth fic. Tell me how I'm doing. I think the movie itself is an interesting love story. My story takes place a few years after Sara has left the Labyrinth. Just read it. You'll see where I'm going. 

Plus. I do not own the rights to the Labyrinth. Or even the title. (Our Lady Peace)

I had a good plot idea and put these characters to it. They are not mine. 

Also. Hi Kitty!!! Guess what I wrote. Aren't you proud of me ^_^ 

  
  


Kitty: Proud you could get this far without making a mistake? Then yes, I am.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bring Back The Sun

  
  


She felt the warmth of the sun caressing her face as she opened her eyes a crack. Peeking through her lashes she saw it was only nine in the morning. 'Still time before I have to meet Eric' she thought as she stretched, pushing back her down comforter. 

Sara smoothed out her hair quickly, checking to make sure everything was in place. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror pleased with what she saw. Taking a quick look back behind her shoulder she made sure she had everything. She had traded her childhood room to that of a dorm. Nothing hung on the bare cream color walls. Her desk covered in text books. Her phytologist had told her she had to give up her delusional dreams. Most of her more fantastical possessions had been destroyed a few years ago. It was for her own good her parents had said. Sara knew they were right. She had dreamt and believed she had gone somewhere like in her books. But of course that was all in her mind brought on by stress. There was nothing stressful about this room. She would like a bit of color, but is too scared they might think she was lapsing back in to her delusions. 'It doesn't matter', Sara thought turning off her light and locking the door. 'I'm going to go and meet my true prince charming. Who needs dreams when I have him.'

She floated out of the dorm and swung open the doors leading outside. Sara was greeted by a burst of light hitting her face. In the air lingered the smell of falling leaves. It was a beautiful fall day, what made it even better was the fact there where no classes. Her and Eric could spend the whole day together just enjoying each other. She walked through the iron gate that surrounded her dorm. As she stepped on to the sidewalk she heard a faint noise coming from over head. It was almost like a low cry. Sara looked up to see a snow owl sitting on top one of the pillars that supported the gate. She frowned and stuck out her tongue, quickly walking a few blocks.

"It's not real," she repeated under her breath. "This is real."

She wrapped her jacket tightly around her feeling a chill run down her spine. It was as if someone was watching her. If she had looked up she would have seen an owl flying above her.

  
  
  
  


Sara walked a small path in the park until she found what she was looking for. Sitting on the edge of a fountain was a tall dark hair boy. Nicely dressed, like always, in a powder blue sweater. His back turned to her. Sara stood for a few seconds watching the rise and fall of his shoulders. In one step she threw herself against his back and covered his eyes. 

"Guess who!" Sara exclaimed joyfully as she fought to keep from falling in the fountain.

"Come on Sara you don't want to take a chance of getting wet. Stop playing around." Eric brought her to the front of him, sitting her down. Her parents had liked him for his sense. 

"I'm sorry Eric, I just got excited." 

Sara looked into the fountain and saw all the coins on the bottom. Part of her wanted to throw a penny in, but her more mature part scolded her. She looked back up into Eric's dark blue eyes. 

"So what are we doing today?"

"I thought we might go to the library and grab dinner at India."

"Sounds great," Sara said, not wanting to add 'it' sounded great, the last 50 times he had said it. 'If I didn't love him I'd kill him', she thought to herself. 

They both got up and started walking out of the park. Before the two reached the end Eric stopped in his tracks. 

"Look over there," he said pointing in the direction of a tree. Sara looked up to find Eric was pointing at a snow owl. "That's funny, why would an owl be in the city... Do they even live in cities?"

"Who knows, we can check at the library when we get there," Sara said half pulling Eric out of the park.

  
  


Even if she had eaten here 50 times in the last month Sara had to admit India was a very nice place to go. With lights turned low, candles accenting the corners, and walls painted a deep red. This was a very romantic place.

"We will have the usual," Eric told the waiter. 

The waiter left leaving the two secluded at the table they always sat at. Eric reached out over the table and took Sara's hand in his.

"There is something I wanted to ask you tonight Sara." He had a warm smile on his face as he gazed into her eyes.

Sara not knowing what to make of this affection was startled and unable to speak. 

"We have been going out for three years now... I know we are still young but..." Eric fumbled with something in his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "Will you marry me Sara? The wedding will have to be after I have graduated medical school but I want to make it official. Please say yes."

Sara looked over the table and into his eyes. "Yes."

In the distance that same low cry could be heard as an owl took flight. It's large wings carrying it away from the city.

  
  


"It's amazing," said Sara's friend Amy as they both examined the ring. It was a simple gold band, with a traditional diamond cut that was not to big and not to small. It was perfect for the start of her new non-stressful life.

"This will be an amazing wedding." Amy couldn't take her eyes off the ring. "I mean, Eric is handsome, rich, and just perfect."

"There is more to him than just that. I'm marring him because I love him."

"Sure there is that, but you won't want for anything with him. Your so lucky Sara."

"Yep." Sara turned the ring round her finger three times. She wished she felt as lucky as everyone was telling her. When she had called her step mom she had said the same thing. She was lucky. She had gotten better and was able to find a man willing to take her. "I'm very lucky."

Sara got up from her desk and grabbed her books. "Amy do me a favor, lie to the teacher for me. I want to go and surprise Eric."

"Ok Sara, but I'm not getting in trouble for you."

"I would never ask that of you. Just say I'm sick or something." Sara ran out of the room making sure to avoid any major halls, incase her teacher saw her. She knew Eric didn't like surprises but why would he be mad at seeing his fiancé? She ran down the street, joy in her steps. Her reflection caught in the glass windows of the buildings.

She stood outside Eric's dorm room. It was quite but she knew he didn't have classes for the rest of the day. He normally came back to take a nap before he went to work at the hospital. Sara slowly opened the door and peeked her head in side. Eric was sound asleep in his bed. She softly crept over to his bed. His black hair creeping out from under the sheets. She smiled at the sight of him but her smile turned to a frown. Next to him was the head of a blonde. Eric seemed to have fallen asleep while cuddling the naked girl next to him. Sara stood there, a look of horror on her face as she watched the two sleeping. 

"You were suppose to be my prince...." she whispered under her breath. 

Eric could here some thing beside him and turned around to see Sara standing beside him. Calmly he looked at her and said, "You should be in class."

"And you should be shot," Sara said as she turned around feeling the tears starting to form in her eyes. She could hear movement behind her and a voice waking up. Sara started to walk out the door. She made it half way down the hall when Eric caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm spinning her violently around. Sara was slammed against the wall and pinned by Eric.

"Where do you think you are going?" He still had that chilling calmness in his voice. Sara had never seen this side of him before.

"As far away from you as possible." Sara could only manage a whisper.

"Oh come on Sara. You can't escape. What are you going to do? Leave me? You can't, who would want a crazy bitch like you? Be happy I'm even willing to marry you."

Finding strength Sara squared her shoulders and looked Eric straight in the eyes. "Fuck off sweet heart."

Eric didn't like her response. In one swing he brought his massive hand down across her face. Sara now had tears streaming down her eyes, but she couldn't move. In a gesture of disgust Eric flung her to the ground. 

"Go away." He said walking back to his room, leaving her on the floor.

Sara slowly stood up and began to walk out of the dorm. As soon as she hit the side walk she began to run. She had no idea which way she was going since the tears blocked her view. She just wanted to get as far away as she could, so she ran. She didn't stop until she felt like she was going to fall. She breathed deeply, taking as much air in as possible. When she had caught her breath she looked at her surroundings. The sun was setting and Sara seemed to be in a park she had never been to before. To one side was a stone wall, to her other was a small garden. On each end of the park was a row of tree's. 

"I... I wish..." Sara choked on her words and silently started to cry. It had all been going so well for her, or at least she thought it had been. Eric was supposed t be her prince. He had come to her when others wouldn't. 'What if he's right,' Sara thought to her self. 'Who else would marry me...Let alone love me.' She wiped part of her face on the back of her sleeve. Above her came a low cry, as if to reply to her last thought. Sara looked up into a tree to see an owl staring in her direction. 

"This has caused to much stress for me..." Sara looked around and saw what seemed to be hundred's of glowing eyes staring at her from the branches of the surrounding tree's. The park was covered in owls, all looking at her.

"It never happened," Sara said in hopes of convincing her self she wasn't crazy. In response the first owl she had seen shrugged it's wings and lifted its self into the night sky. The rest of the owls followed this move and began to take flight filling the air with their presence. Sara watched them all fly away before she turned to go home. 

Sara didn't know how she got back to her dorm. She had walked back in a daze thinking of everything that had happened that day. She kept going back to the owls. There was something about them that reminded her of something, she just didn't know what. Sara sat at her desk and pulled a scarf out from the back of one of the draws. Wrapped in the scarf was a small red book. In faded letters she traced her finger over the word Labyrinth. This was the only thing that had survived her therapy. She had hidden it and no one knew to look for it. Sara clutched the book tightly to her chest looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes where red from crying and on the side of her face was a bruise from where Eric had slapped her. Sara felt the weight of the world crashing on her. Her body and mind exhausted. She looked once at the book in her arms and remembered her dream. It wasn't such a bad dream. She had at least belonged there. Before she even knew she had Sara heard her self saying the familiar words. "I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away right now..."

Nothing happened. No winds, no light, no goblins. 'I really am crazy.' Sara got up and climbed into her bed. She went to sleep right away to exhausted to keep her eyes open. 

Far away from reality a pair of cold eyes opened at the sound of a voice. 


	2. Bring Back The Sun ch2

I'm so glad you all liked chapter one. Lets see if I can keep this a well written story. Keep reviewing. I hate to keep writing stories people hate. Reviews let me know where I'm at. Here's part two of 'Bring Back The Sun' I have no clue what I'm doing so let's see what I can come up with. Also I know I have really bad spelling... and grammar..And word choice...oh well.. Also... this one wasn't edited. I wrote it really fast. I'm so sorry I didn't update!!!! I had midterms...Please keep reading. Any way here is a short chapter to introduce Jareth.It gets better I promise. 

  
  


Chapter 2 Bring Back The Sun

  
  


A pair of grey green eyes slowly opened to the sound of a familiar voice. "A wish?" he said looking around as if that person were in the room.

"So long...What makes her think she can ask a wish of me!!" Jareth yelled tossing the silver goblet that had been sitting next to him against the wall. Jareth bolted out of his throne and paced back and forth from the window to the door. 

"I offered her everything! And she tossed it back into my face." He stopped pacing and looked out upon his kingdom. All his former goblins had disappeared leaving the land uninhabited. The buildings surrounding his castle were in ruins and the streets and paths hadn't been walked on for years. Plants from the Labyrinth were growing wild over running the maze. Only a few very old creatures remained wandering the grounds around the castle. 

"She destroyed my kingdom...." He looked out the window and at the fading sun that hung in his sky. "I'll grant this wish and make her regret it." He smiled an awful smile as he began to think of all cruel things he could do for revenge. He could suspend her over the bog of eternal stench, leave her to die in some pit, strand her in the middle of nowhere and watch her as she tries to find her way back, or maybe all of them and add some snakes in for fun. Just the thought of being able to return to his wicked ways froze his blood and gave him a sense of joy. 

"I refuse to be beaten by some little girl...." Jareth turned from the window with a flash and in a show of light and mist he stood facing the bed of Sara. The window now looked out upon the dorm room grounds. The walls painted a dull color. At first Jareth looked around bewildered. He had expected the room of a young girl, covered in vibrant colors, stuffed animals and fairy tale books. 'Am I in the wrong room?' he silently asked him self as he looked around. Then he gazed upon her, sleeping wrapped tightly in her blankets was Sara. He stopped for a moment and watched her as she slept. This was not the same girl that had defied him before. She had grown up to become a beautiful woman. Slowly making his way toward her he examined her. First, lightly running his hand over her black hair, then turning her head gently so she faced him he looked at her. She was the same, yet different. She still had that beautiful innocent face but life had also given her a solemn look. Then he noticed a discoloration across her cheek. He gently caressed the mark with his fingers and winced as Sara did at the touch.

"My, my... what have we here." Jareth lifted the sleeping Sara out of her bed, covers and all, with no effort. He smiled venomously down at her, brushing a few strands of her hair out of her face. "What ever happened must have been pretty bad for you to turn to me." 

Once again Jareth turned and began walking through the silver mist. With Sara held tightly in his arms he walked the distance between the real world and his. As the mist began to fade he stepped out upon the hard stone floors of his castle. Jareth had not returned to the throne room of his castle but stepped out into a bedroom chamber. Taking up most the room was a giant canopy bed that Jareth placed Sara onto. She tossed a little but did not wake up. Jareth continued to look at her with his cold eyes, but his movements were kind. He tucked her in, making sure she was warm, and held his hand out over the bruise so not to touch it. In this light he saw it well and took notice that it was the size of a hand. 

'What am I doing...?' he thought as he stood up and regained his sense of malice. "Sleep well Sara, tomorrow is a new day. One of many you will begin to hate." With a flick of a hand the room became dark and Jareth disappeared from the room. Sara was left to sleep and dream. She dreamt of a prince to love and love her. Then her dream changed to a pair of cold grey green eyes watching her. 


	3. Bring Back The Sun ch3

......God of writers block is back.... I'm trying to write as fast as I can. I can only promise it will take 1-2 weeks. I'm sorry about the slow over time right now but I had to finish 5 different papers for finals this week. I'll make up for it..... I'm thinking of writing a poem I'll post along with the next one. 

  
  


Chapter 3 Bring Back the Sun

  
  


Sara quickly shot up out of bed. Before she had even seen where she was she had known this was not her room. The faint smell of dust and roses long dead hung in the air. Under her she had felt the texture of satin as soft as goose down. She opened her eyes to the faint light out side. When she saw where she was she screamed, her voice carried to all the corners of the labyrinth. Sara collapsed on the bed, holding her head in her hands yelling as loudly as she could. 

"This isn't real!" she repeated shaking in anger.

  
  


"But it is real," came a soft cheerful voice.

  
  


"Who said that?" Sara asked as she got out of the bed. She began looking around the dusty old room for the voice but all that was there was an over size bed, closet, and chair.

  
  


"Up here stupid!" came the voice again, this time a little more rude. Sara looked above her head at a chandelier covered in cobwebs. As she looked closer she noticed some thing moving in one of the spider webs. It's face was that of a little girls, and her short red hair cropped to her chin.

"Yeah, that was me talking," said the pixie as her wings fluttered in the web. "Boy, some really dumb people are about." The pixie gave her a questioning look as if to say 'Are you going to help or not.'

"Well move your ass, I don't have all day!"

  
  


"Your rude!" exclaimed Sara as she crossed her arms in front of her defiantly. "Why should I help you after all the mean things you said.?"

  
  


"Because I can help you get out of here," she said with a smirk sticking her tongue out at Sara. The pixie watched as Sara thought this over and added, "Besides do you really want to be here when "He" gets back?"

  
  


"Who do you mean?" Sara asked forgetting about the pixies earlier rudeness.

  
  


The pixie then dropped her voice to that of a low whisper and watched as Sara went to get a chair. "Come on Sara, you remember him.... The one who brought you here. The one you defeated and who was been plotting your death ever since."

  
  


"How do you know all this...?"

  
  


"Just help free me Sara." Sara was already on the chair carefully reaching out to the pixie. She broke the strands of silken web with one sweep of her finger. The pixie fell and landed in the palm of Sara's hand with a tiny plop. She sat in her hand and brushed the remaining webs off her skirt while checking to make sure her wings still worked. The Pixie looked up and smiled at Sara saluting her. "Well it's been fun! I'm afraid I must leave now." The pixie stood up and started to take flight before Sara had a chance to catch her.

  
  


"Wait a minute! You said you'd help me!"

  
  


"Well I lied," the pixie said shrugging her tiny shoulders. 

  
  


Sara stood there like a queen, her shoulders square watching the pixie fly over head. "Never break a promise. I helped you and next time you might not be so lucky. That spider might just eat you."

  
  


"For your help I thank you," the pixie said and she sighed looking at the fierceness in Sara's eyes. "And for that I will show you how to get out." The pixie flew over to the open window and landed on the ledge. Sara ran over and looked down at the cliff that was the side of the castle. "That's your way out."

  
  


"That's it!" Sara exclaimed as she stepped back see this as hopeless. "I don't have wings I can't fly. I could die."

  
  


"You just have to climb down. It's not as bad as it looks." The pixie said trying to convince Sara to climb out the window. "I'll even help you and tell you where to step. It's either this or you can die by "Him". It's your call."

  
  


Sara looked out the window once again. The edge of the castle looked dangerous but at least she had a choice. If it really was just a dream, and she was crazy it would not matter. She would just awake in her bed. Anything was better than waiting for death, even in a dream. "Ok, and you'll be with me?" The pixie crossed it's heart and silently swore to stay with Sara. "Then let's do it."

  
  


"Ok Sara, there is a ledge you can jump onto." Sara swung her legs over and jumped a few feet down on to the ledge. She went down and slowly turned around griping the jagged rock of the wall. inching her way down to the next footing.

  
  


"This is easy.... Nothing to worry about." Sara said nervously trying to find the next footing.

  
  


"That's good, now reach your left hand out and grab that rock to your side."

  
  


"This one?" She asked as the pixie nodded. "It doesn't look stable...."

  
  


"Trust me, it's fine," the pixie said as she hovered above Sara's head. As Sara went out to grab it the pixie began to giggle but it was too late. As Sara put her weight on it the rock fell out from under her. Sara screamed deafeningly as she clutched the jagged castle wall with her right hand. "Oops! Guess I was wrong."

  
  


"Help!! Please Help!"

  
  


"Sorry sweety, no can do."

"You'll just leave me here to die!?" Sara cried, feeling the rock cut into her hand.

  
  


"Of course. Unlike you I'm not as gullible." said the pixie blowing a kiss at Sara and flying off leaving her there to die.

  
  


Sara tried to get a better grip on the stones but was losing her grasp as the blood made her hand slip. She looked down at the jagged rocks below her and up at the ledge just out of her reach. Sara closed her eyes and sighed deeply as she held harder onto the wall. "Not going to die now..."

  
  


"Glad to hear that," came a dark yet deep voice from above. Sara looked up and was met by the mocking smile of the Goblin King. His long spiked hair falling over his eyes and hiding some of his thin features.

  
  


"I bet you are. I'm sure you are just pleased at seeing me here." Sara said as she tried to climb back up but unable to grip the rock. "You probably even planned this!" 

  
  


Jareth's smile faded from his lips and he leaned closer over the edge. In a calm and somber voice he said to Sara, "I had nothing to do with this. Now if you would like I will help you up and you will be safe.... for now or I can watch you fall."

  
  


For the second time today Sara found her self having to trust a stranger. The pain in her hand was becoming over whelming and she knew her grip was about to go. "Help me, if your telling me the truth help me."

  
  


"Fine but promise me this. You will not run. If I deliver you save back onto solid ground you will not run."

  
  


"I promise...." Sara said softly as her hand finally slipped She began to fall the window ledge becoming smaller in the distance. As she looked up she thought she saw a trace or worry in his face but it soon faded as her body broke through the fog. Sara closed her eyes and waited for the impact. It wasn't what she had expected. She had expected sharp pain as the rocks broke her bones and impaled her from behind. Instead she landed on a hard surface with just a small thud. She opened her eyes and saw she was once again in the dim bedroom she had just tried to escape from. In front of her was a pair of polished black boot's. Her eyes slowly drifted up past the tight black pants and open collar shirt. She glared at the Goblin King who in turn returned every once of malice Sara was shooting at him. 

  
  


Jareth kneeled down before her and roughly took her right hand. He turned it over to the palm and examined the cut's and deep gashes from the rocks. With out a word he quickly tore a part of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around her hand, tying it into a knot. His hand lingered over her palm for a few seconds before he let it drop to the floor. He looked at her with his calm expression and simply stated, "diner is at 7," as if nothing had happened and he was just inviting an old friend to dinner." With a wicked smile he stood up and proceeded to a door.

  
  


Sara had been in to much shock, she expected this man from her past dreams to kill her, not help stop the blood. She reminded her self this was the same... creature, that had given her nothing but pain. Because of him and his stupid labyrinth Sara had to suffer threw years of anguish. Now he had kidnaped her from her bed and was plotting who knows what. 'Well what ever it is he will not get it from me!' Sara stood and quickly turned before Jareth had walked out the door. 

  
  


"How do you know I wont try and leave again?"

  
  


Jareth looked over his shoulder and said, "Never break a promise. Besides if you ever did break your promise I would have no trouble finding you and throwing you into a pit." With that Jareth turned and walked out the door that had not been there when Sara woke up. The door closed after him with a bang. This time instead of disappearing with Jareth the door stayed and was unlocked.

  
  


Sara thought about what he had said. She could not break her promise and even if she did escape Jareth always knew where you were. It was only out of his "kindness" that he didn't destroy you on the spot. With this knowledge Sara sank to her knees and whispered, "please just let this be a dream...."


End file.
